


Kokubu District

by marmaladeice



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, F/F, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmaladeice/pseuds/marmaladeice
Summary: Once a beautiful and thriving town that was nicknamed 'The Home of Advancements', Kokubu District is only a shell of its former self. The government turned corrupt and sent the city in a downward spiral. Now, most people struggle to get by and earn barely enough to keep themselves alive. The higher powers, or 'Executives' as everyone calls them, employe and bribe special security officers known as 'The Watch' to do their bidding. The mafia hides in plain daylight, waiting for the moment to attack. The scientists ignore it all and continue to advance the technology while the media reports it all.This is the story of a young man named Mihara Sachi who gets wrapped up in something involving the entire population groups of Kokubu District.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I currently have not finished yet but I do aim to update this at the very least once a month! I promise this gets better as chapters go on. It starts off slow but I'm hoping its worth reading. 
> 
> Please excuse any spelling errors as I haven't had the chance to go in-depth with editing yet. And the chapter titles are more or less just place holders for now!

The soft buzzing noise of the light in my apartment and the heater was the only thing on my mind as I walked home in ` the rain. Its amazing apartments were still around anymore honestly. Instead of apartments being gone, houses were. Though the executive apartments are like homes, not that I'd ever seen one, I just assumed they were like that. I glanced up at the sky, squinting my eyes against the heavy rainfall. It never seemed to stop raining anymore. I knew it was going to be a long walk home after I got out of the subway station. Sometimes I wonder why I even picked the job I have don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for what I have and my job pays well considering the average pay is ten bucks for the day and I'm lucky to get thirteen bucks a day. But it's so far from the station and so far from my apartment, which I can barely afford as it is and it took me a month to get it, I can only imagine the people who were homeless, unable to work. The district is cruel now, not forgiving if you have a disability you could only hope you were an executive, part of The Watchers, part of the Mafia, or a Hacker that had been hired by The Watchers to figure out the next move of the Mafia, a part of the Media team, a Scientist, or if you had someone willing to support you even though they were only working citizen jobs and that rarely ever happened with the pay rates being low. 

I gave a heavy sigh, starting down the stairs to the subway. Only to see an Executive and a Watcher discussing something, and then an envelope was passed between the two. They didn't take notice of me, and I was glad they didn't. I turned my head away, boarding the subway. Thank god it's free, I don't think anyone who was a regular citizen could afford the cost of living and the subway at the same time. I took a seat, watching the others who had most likely just gotten off their shifts as well fill in. 

It was a quiet ride, most people too tired to even think about talking, granted some people did as everyone needed time to destress and talk with their friends but other than that, it was quiet. I walked my way up the steps, back into the rain. When was the last time the sun was out and shining? It was all so cold and distant now, or had it always been that way? I shook the thought off, continuing down the streets to my apartment with the rest of the people who lived in the same apartment complex, there wasn't many, four others to be exact and I liked it that way. It wasn't overcrowded, it was the life I was used to. The rain grew heavier and we sped up, practically running for the main door to the complex. A woman opened the door for all of us and the others took lead, I stayed behind to catch a glimpse at the board that was by the main door. No new notice was posted, no new information just plain nothing. I'm not complaining either, it's nice to have nothing going on but it is a little nerve-wracking. 

I was met with the buzzing of the heating as I opened my apartment door. Home at last. I moved to my bed as the door shut automatically behind me, that was one of the good things about the technology now. You had your thumbprint to unlock the door and it shut behind you, perfect for days when you're too lazy to shut the door and you just want to fall on your bed. Today was one of those days. 

I laid there for a few minutes before prying myself off the sheets and taking off my work clothes and changing into my casual clothes. I hung my work clothes up while digging out the phone that The Executives had given everyone so they could stay up to date with new orders and such. I sat back down on my bed, checking the time which read '6:18 PM.'

"Just in time for dinner," I mumbled, standing up and preparing to head out of my apartment little after I had just entered. I had the option of getting back on the subway and getting ramen or just going down into one of the alleyways and getting handrolls. Handrolls sounded better as they were less of a walk and I was tired. The window that was by my bed showed it was still raining heavily which meant I'd have to bring one of my heavier coats or just run. The coat was the better option as I didn't want to come home, soaked in the rain because that would require me to change clothes which would cause me to have to do laundry sooner than expected and that would cost me ten bucks to wash and another ten bucks to dry, 20 out of my weekly earnings of 91. I did have money set aside for emergencies, about 200 bucks from savings in case I needed it but I wasn't about to waste it on laundry. I shook the thoughts out of my head, turning towards the small closet I had picking out one of my heavier coats and slipping it on over my shoulders, sinking into the fur on the inside. The coat was one of my finer ones that I may or may not have taken from the lost and found at my work, it had been there for two weeks so I just took it. It was wrong, but the coat was worth it. I closed the closet door, pocketing my phone and heading out the door into the hallway of the apartment complex. 

When I had made it out of the complex and into the heavy rain, I managed to flip my hood up before my hair could get too wet. I never really liked to wear a hood indoors, perhaps years of schooling will do that to you. I walked down the streets, glancing at the other people who I assumed were also getting dinner. Amazingly, the entirety of my complex wasn't heading out for dinner the same time I was but some made food at home and some went hungry, I wasn't going to judge how someone saved their money. As everyone got to a section where several alleyways separated, everyone spread apart, some happily chatting with people they knew and some just walking alone to whatever vender they were going too. 

I took a seat at a vendor, the one I normally went to when I was tired, flipping my hood down and greeting the chef with a small smile. 

"Mihara, my boy! It's been a while!" He greeted me with a warm smile back, clasping his hands in a joyed manner. He was an older man, in his late 60's. He used to watch me when I was younger, ran this vendor for as long as I can remember. I used to help out and I did work there for the first three years of my time being an adult until I was offered a better job and that's where I am now. I used to get dinner here all the time, as of the last few months I'd just been eating at the ramen stand near my work. It's always nice to change the pace though. 

"It has been a while, Junji." I flashed an apologetic smile, trying to shake the water off my coat onto the ground "I'm sorry I can't come here more often."

"Nonsense! You come whenever you feel like it! Now, let me guess, you want the usual?" He asked, sporting his usual beaming smile which never seemed to fail. 

"That would be fine, yes." I nodded as the other slid the newspaper to me. I took it with another nod and began to flip through it. 

It wasn't long before Junji was setting a plate of handrolls in front of me, I smiled, thanked him and then handed him the newspaper back and began to eat. We made small talk, chatting about what the last month had brought for both of us. Junji wasn't married and had no kids and instead had his vendor to keep him company. I felt bad for the guy and offered to stop by his apartment at least once a week but he declined, only saying to come by if I had the time and to not worry about him. I agreed, paid the three6 dollars for my meal and started on my way back to my apartment. 

The rain had reduced to small sprinkling, nothing to really fuss over or run back home so I took my time. I passed one of the few stores we still had on my way back, Watchers were all around the area and they were whisking away a body. Great, another murder. It wasn't uncommon but having it that close to my apartment was going to mean I'd hear commotion until the case was solved and that more than likely meant all night which meant possibly no sleep depending on how loud the noise was. 

I opened the door to my apartment, hanging up my coat in the closet and pulling out my phone. "7:56. Too early to head to bed yet too late to go out and do things on the other side of town." I always talked to myself, a force of habit, I guess. The last subway heading out would be at 8:30 and everything would be closed by the time I got down there. Sure, there were shops around my apartment but even though I was making three dollars more than a normal job would, I still needed to save my money. 

But there was a bar, a bar with cheap drinks, a bar to take the edge off the stress of working. Surely it wouldn't hurt to just go down there and have a few drinks. So that's what I did.

Grabbing one of my hoodies, as it wasn't raining as hard as it was earlier, and setting my phone in my pocket, I made my way out of my apartment for the second time in two hours and headed to the bar. 

The bar was as you'd expect, a bunch of citizens with sunken eyes, downing booze and trying to forget about the entire day and the day ahead of them tomorrow out of their minds. Most of these people were in their late 20's to early '30s. Being at age 25 it scared me a bit, would I end up like these people? Who even knew at this point. 

I sat down at the bar, flagging down the bartender and ordering a glass of whiskey. I didn't drink much, frankly, I hadn't had a drink since my last birthday which ended in me getting blackout drunk and showing up to work with a major hangover and my boss laughing at me. Surprisingly, my boss isn't a huge bitch and I was thankful for that. She's one of the few executives I can even stand anymore. 

I ended up leaving the bar after two glasses of whiskey and some small conversation and then heading back to my apartment leaving the sulking people behind. The rain was still sprinkling, landing drops in my hair and on my hoodie sleeves. It was getting dark out as I checked my phone '8:47.' just the right amount of time to get ready for bed and wake up. 

The door to my apartment opened for yet the third time that afternoon as I entered. I heard the click as it shut and I locked it behind me. I placed my phone on the charger and made my way over to my closet. The nightclothes I had were worn down but no one saw me in them so it didn't matter. I turned out the lights, sparing one last look out the window and the specks of rain on the glass before shutting the curtains and climbing back into bed. 

Goodnight Kokubu District.


	2. Chapter Two

The sound coming from my phone was the thing I usually woke up to and today was no different. The same ringing came from my phone as usual and didn't stop until I got out of bed and made it over to my desk to turn it off. Checking the time, which read '6:24 am.', I went over to make my bed, opening the curtains to the window in the process. The morning sun quickly filled the room, giving no real need to turn the light on as I would be out of my apartment in 26 minutes anyway. 

After the bed was made, I turned to the closet, picking out one of the work uniforms I was given. Simple black shirt with the logo of my workplace on it, black slacks and then black dress shoes. Plain and simple, just like the district. I got dressed, soon then throwing my sleepwear in the corner of my room and heading towards the bathroom. 

The bathroom lights were brighter than the sun coming in from the window in my room and frankly, I hated turning them on every morning mainly because I felt practically blinded each time I did. 

It didn't take long to do the things I normally do in the mornings, that being simply brushing my teeth, putting on deodorant and cologne so at least I didn't smell horrible walking into work, and trying to get my hair to stop going every direction it could. After that, I simply grabbed one of my hoodies, my phone and walked out the door while checking the time. '6:47.' Now I had three extra minutes to get to the subway before the 7:15 departure. 

The fresh smell of rain greeted me as I stepped out the door, the birds making small chirping noises while trying to get some protection from the rain. Early morning times would be relaxing if I wasn't tired of the same schedule over and over.

Passing by the crime scene that I had noticed last night, I could see the body had been removed fully, not surprising since I saw it being carried away last night, and the chalk line replacing it, fading as the rain dropped onto it. The Watchers had tried to preserve the chalk outline as best they could with putting a tarp over it but it wasn't any use as the rain from the Watchers' boots would whisk the rain into the chalk outline as they passed to look at the other evidence. I knew by the time I returned home, the chalk outline would be gone and so would most of the evidence, only leaving memories of the murder and the sure to be news report being sent out to everyone's phones.

The subway was filled with most of the same people who had gotten off work at the same time I did yesterday. Only people who weren't on the subway were the ones just starting by getting part-time jobs which paid less than regular jobs, but everyone had to start somewhere. It was quiet, some people holding coffee and looking at their phones, others staring out the window, some talking to people in hushed voices, some just looking at their phones and then you had the people who spent their nights at the bar who were hungover and slumped over trying to get their dazed minds to work. Most people who visited the bar didn't do so only once, most become kind of addicted to the escape route from their lives and the terrible thing that was the Kokubu District now, it didn't always use to be this way. Everything changed once that damn executive showed up and changed it all. He changed the entire town, naming it the Kokubu District and no one knew why. We only knew that everything was changing and we didn't have a choice. 

80's music was the thing I usually heard while coming off the subway and heading up the stairs to continue my path to breakfast. Today was no different, the women in the song singing something along the lines of 'そして今、朝がやって来る.' or rather 'and now the morning is coming.' I really couldn't have been bothered to listen to the whole thing, bidding it non-important. 

But there was something different about this morning. There seemed to be a line to get into the town, where the spot I always got breakfast and my work were at. There was never a line. It was just walk right in and get breakfast or get to work. "Strange," I mumbled, stepping in line. 

As the line got further along and I moved forward, it was evident there was some type of checkpoint. There was no notification about this. Why was this going on? What was happening? Those were my only thoughts as I kept walking forward before stopping and realizing I was in the front of the line and a Watcher was staring right at me. 

"Step forward!" He barked, motioning forward with his gun as he moved to the side. I obeyed, stepping forward into what was a hologram of a box. 

"State your name." a different Watcher had demanded, so this was a checkpoint of some sort. 

"Mihara Sachi." My tone was flat. I didn't have time for this. I needed breakfast and I needed to get to work on time, who knew how long I waited in that line. Maybe they would excuse anyone being late? Who knew. 

"State your workplace." 

"Okimi's Discount Clothing Store." 

"Do you have any weapons on you?" 

"No, I do not." 

"You may pass." was the last thing the Watcher said to me as he moved aside and let me walk through into the town. 

Checking my phone, the time read '8:05'. Great. Now I would have to get breakfast near one of the closest places to my work, which was already a ten-minute walk from where I was at the time, and then eat quickly before running to the store and clocking in before 8:30. 

Walking down the streets was a feeling I was used to, people hurrying to get to their jobs, the smell of coffee and food vendors filling the air and the birds singing a song while the rain softly sprinkled down, making the path just barely wet but wet enough to where if you weren't careful, you could and would slip which only added to the risk of me running to work. Sure, falling wasn't a bad thing but when the path is wet, falling is one of the worst things to happen. I didn't want to be stuck in wet clothes for the entirety of my workday. 

The vendor was as you'd expect, people ordering food and eating, luckily, there wasn't much of a line and it wasn't long before I ordered and ate while drinking coffee to give me the buzz I needed for the day. 

As I opened the door to the shop, I was met with a smiling Okimi as she finished setting up the display of the newest arrival of clothes we had just got in. "Good morning Mihara! Sleep well?" She asked, turning towards me, her hair flying in the same direction she had. God that woman had some thick hair. Her outfit was nothing less of fancy, a pink blazer with gold buttons, a matching skirt and black heels. Executive life was expensive and golden. Fine and rich. 

"As well as I could in that apartment, Okimi." I shrugged, heading to the back of the shop, getting ready to shed my hoodie and clock in for the day. A day that should go as normal, unless the world wanted to throw another big 'fuck you' at me and suddenly change up the whole schedule and routine that I was so used to. God, I hated when things didn't go to plan. But it was out of my control. It was all in control of the god damn Watch and the Executives. We were all pawns in a game of chess. Puppets being controlled and played with. Garbage being tossed to the side and stomped on. They didn't care for us, ever since that incident, we were dirt underneath their feet. 

I shook the thoughts out of my brain, opening the door and hanging my hoodie up on the rack and moving to clock in. 

After that was done, I made my way back to the storefront, just in time to see Okimi flipping the sign to 'open' with a smile. She was the only executive I could stand. She was kind and forgiving while the others were cold and heartless. Her smile was bright to the point it could light up a whole room. That was Okimi for you. "And we are officially ready for the day!" Speak of the devil. 

"Another day, the same routine." Was the only thing I said in response as Okimi moved to check the other sections of clothes as I moved to the back to unbox the shipment we had got in yesterday. 

My lunch break had rolled around sooner than I had expected and I wasn't complaining as my back was aching from being bent over and unboxing piles and piles of clothes and making sure we had the correct number of sizes and such. 

The streets were pretty much empty around this time, I got an earlier lunch break than most people and I loved that. I didn't have to deal with everyone pouring out of their workplaces to get food and the conversations and the chatter that came with it. I preferred the silence over loud crowds of people. I'm thankful to work with Okimi and no one else granted someone else worked with Okimi after my shift ended as the store was open until ten and I left at five. I had seen the gal who worked after me, looked to be in her early twenties so she couldn't have been far from my age. Maybe one day I'd meet her, see if her hopes and dreams were crushed by the cold hands of society yet. 

Clanking of pots was the main thing I heard when approaching one of the vendors and ordering a bowl of ramen. It came out shortly after and I took my time enjoying the meal and the quiet streets, well other than the occasional footsteps it was quiet. 

I had finished my lunch, bidding a thank you to the chef before leaving while pulling out my phone. '11:30.' which meant I still had thirty minutes to kill. And I had figured to take a walk in the nearby park, head back and clock back in and then get back to work. Rinse and repeat, the same as I had done every day. 

Quiet rainfall was practically the only sound as I neared the park. It was peaceful, one of the only places I felt calm after the incident. "Fuck you Azuma Hisao, fuck you." I hissed, tightening my grip around my hoodie strings. God the name made me sick. I spotted a tree and walked over to it before latching onto a branch and climbing my way up. At least I would be alone and no one could bother me for the last few minutes of my break if I was up in a tree. 

The break was short but it was nice. I climbed down from the tree, ignoring the puzzled looks from the few people that were there. I walked out of the park, past the ramen vendor and back into the shop, avoiding the people who were now getting on their lunch breaks. 

Once I opened the door I was met once more with Omiki's bright smile "Welcome back, Mihara! If you don't mind I'll be heading on my lunch break now!"

"Of course. Have a good lunch Omiki." Though she asked me if it was alright by me if she went on her lunch break, I didn't have a say in the matter so I just agreed, always did. 

"Alright! I'll be back in a bit! Bye, bye, Mihara!" She smiled, walking out the door, her hair waving behind her. 

I gave a smile, checking around things in the front of the store. 

What a nice afternoon in Kokubu District.


	3. Chapter Three

Soft music played through the speakers Okimi had set up while insisting it would 'make the place more lively' despite the constant rain that never seemed to end. It was honestly annoying at this point. Sure, at first it was relaxing as you could sit outside under an umbrella, read and drink tea but that quickly got old along with splashing in puddles and other things. I had to give Okimi credit though, her shop was lively and bright. Between the warm colors, the cheerful music that was always playing and the picture of the old Kokubu District with the sun shining, it almost seemed to make people forget about the rain outside. 

There was another picture on the wall though, a picture of me, Okimi and Kojima with all of us standing in front of the shop and holding a banner with the words 'Grand Opening' on it. I was in the middle while the two ladies were beside me. The three of us are the team that started it all. Okimi had wanted to open a clothing store and got her sister, Kojima, to help fund the first few months of operation. Okimi went to the other executives and asked for one of the hardest workers to help her out. That hardest worker that they sent Okimi happened to be me. It was from there Okimi tracked me down and offered me the job, promising the extra three dollars I would get and I accepted. The money wasn't what persuaded me to switch jobs, it was Okimi's way of speaking and her kind smile that closed the deal for me. It sounds weird but I could tell from the moment Okimi had approached me that she was a kind person. Soon after I was hired, the store opened and that's when we took the photo. How long ago was that? Three or four years at the least. It seemed like just yesterday, though the days kind of blended together soon after the shop opened. It had been the same ever since then.

The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my thoughts as I got my elbows off the counter and put on a smile. "Welcome to Okimi's! If you need any help let me know!" I greeted the same as I always did. What wasn't the same was that the two men who had entered the store, came right up to the counter. Now that wasn't too out of the ordinary but they gave off a weird, almost official, vibe.

"Is Aguni Okimi here?" One of them asked with their voice and face just blank. 

"No, sorry, she's on her lunch break. I'd be happy to write down your information to give to her whenever she gets back." I replied, already grabbing for a pen out of the container we kept on the counter. 

"No need for that. We'll wait here." It was the other one's turn to speak as they moved off to the side of the store. 

Great, now I'd have to pretend like I was doing something of importance which was kind of hard for the first thirty minutes of Okimi's lunch break, which happened to be the same time as most lunch breaks. Most people came in on the last thirty minutes of their lunch breaks as most were too tired after they got off work to shop for clothes or anything. I settled for grabbing a random rag from behind the counter and going to clean the display racks. It was honestly the least I could do while I waited for the rush or Okimi to come in and save me. 

The two men stuck to their word, not leaving until Okimi got back. In between that time, the rush had finally came in, much to my pleasure, to get the boredom and the anxiety off my mind. When Okimi did return, she greeted me with a small smile and a 'Hello again, Mihara.' before I had directed her attention to the two men. Okimi seemed to sweat as she told me to head to the back and finished unboxing the shipments we had received and that she had everything covered upfront. I nodded, mouthing a quick 'Call if you need me.' to which I received a nod. 

Heading to the back, I could hear Okimi nervously greeting the two men. I could only wonder what they were talking about as I sat down and started unboxing and checking the clothes we had received. Most of the clothes were from larger stores. We weren't known as 'Okimi's Discount Clothing' for nothing. The only time we had something brand new was when Okimi had designed her pieces of clothing and sold them in the shop. She would never admit it, but she's a very talented designer and I'm surprised she even opened a discount clothing store and not her own store with her line of fashion. That's Okimi for you though, always looking to help the less fortunate. She's very aware of the state of the citizens in Kokubu District, and are most Executives but what sets her apart from the Executives is that she actually cares, and she always had. I met Okimi once before the opening of the discount store, it was only once but I had met her. I was a witness to a murder and instead of one of the Watchers questioning me, Okimi had questioned me. She had her signature smile on her face, brown hair strands slightly covering her face and her eyes full of hope and promise. Okimi is everything I wish the district was, hopeful, happy, full of promises and hopes and dreams and, of course, optimistic. She was perfect, and she still is. It was like she had a file and someone went into it and just pasted the word 'perfect' over and over again. It was in those moments of thinking about Okimi that a loud BANG was heard from the front and a loud 'Get out!' following soon after. I then heard the front door open and close. 

I came out of the back to find Okimi who was looking rather pissed off like she had just been in a fight with someone. Who exactly were those two men? "Hey Okimi, you ok?" 

She didn't seem to know I was there as she jumped the moment I spoke "Oh! Mihara! Yeah, I'm, uh, fine. Just peachy. Loving life and enjoying the sun, on the wall!" She gave a fake smile, pointing at the sun painted on the wall for extra measure. 

"You sure? You seem kinda tense rather than 'just peachy' I can tell by your shoulders and body language." I gave a questioning look, trying not to be too weird with the 'body language' part. 

"Well, maybe I'm not peachy but it's nothing for you to worry about, those fucking jackasses just pissed me off" She never cussed, she hadn't cussed in the years I've known her. Something was up but before I could ask what happened, she changed the topic of conversation "So, did we have everything in that we were supposed to?" 

"Yeah, we did. Do you want me to put them on the shelves or just leave them in the back for now?" 

"Just leave them in the back, for now, we can put them on the shelves Friday so that we can advertise over the weekend in time for Monday."

"On it, I'll organize them in the back." I nodded, making my way back to the chair I was sitting on in the back until I was stopped by a nervous-looking Okimi. 

"Hey, Mihara, uh, would you like to go out for dinner tonight. It's my way to repay you for having to see me all mad and stuff. I'll pay." 

"Oh, of course, I'll pay for my half." I gave a smile, heading for the back again 

"No, no, it's my treat! I'd feel bad if I let you pay. Please, Mihara? Pretty please?" And then she flashed those damn puppy dog eyes, those eyes could get anyone to comply.

"Fine, it'll be a bit before I can meet up with you though as I'd have to get on the subway, get changed at home, wait for the next subway and then meet you back here or wherever you wanted to meet at." 

"I'll let you off work an hour and a half early then, and don't oppose that either. You'll still get your normal pay. I promise." She flashed the puppy eyes again

"Alright then, I guess we'll meet here?" I internally started waving a white flag. 

Judging by the look in Okimi's eyes, she could see the imaginary white flag I was waving internally. She knew she had won. "Fine by me! Alright, now get back to work and I'll get ya when you can clock out." She teased, sticking her tongue out slightly as she ever so slightly pushed me into the back. 

I found myself smiling as I looked over the clothes and the holding shelves they needed to go on. This was gonna take until I was released from work for the day. 

The last piece of clothing went on the shelf just as Okimi opened the door with a small 'Strike three, you're out of here' joke as I got up to clock out while we continued to talk. 

"So, what do I wear?" I questioned, officially clocking out for the day 

"Something casual, you don't need to dress all fancy and stuff. Now you go home and I'll meet you here at 8 okay?" She smiled, practically shoving me out of the backroom and out the front door. "Bye, bye Mihara!" 

"See ya Okimi." The words seemed to form themselves, I didn't even realize I had even said them due to the confusion of being shoved out the door that quick. 

It felt weird being off work this early, the alleyways were empty save for a few people who were either skipping work, unemployed, doing something for work, or having a late lunch break. 

The subway wasn't crowded either, it was all so new to me. Is this what it felt like to work part-time or be unemployed? If it was, I knew I didn't want to do or be either of those. I found comfort and yet hated the crowds at the same time. Was I just weird or did other people feel the same way? That was the only question on my mind the whole ride home. 

Stepping out of the subway and walking up the all too familiar steps to get to ground level, it all still felt so strange with no one out and about or coming home from work. I pulled my phone out of my pocket as I walked towards my apartment. The time read '5:27' I'd be walking to the subway around this time usually but today was different. Okimi had a way of doing that, turning plans and routines upside down and changing them in seconds. She was certainly something. 

The light flicking on was the only thing that felt familiar about the evening as I entered my apartment and heading straight for my closet. I had a decent hour before I had to walk down to the subway to catch the 7:18 departure. Eight pm was a weird time for dinner but it seemed to be the only time Okimi was available outside of work. 

I ended up picking out a nice sweater and one of my nicer pairs of jeans for my outfit of the night. I even freshened up in the bathroom before checking the time on my phone and stopping in front of my apartment door. Wait, was this a date or a casual friendly outing. I stood there, pondering the thought for a moment before shaking it out of my head and heading out of the door. 

The subway ride was normal and so was the walk up the steps. I hadn't expected to be here for a second time that day but I was. I went through the checkpoint again before stopping by a flower stand. It was normal to get your friend flowers on a casual outing, right? 

I showed up at the shop, flowers in hand as the worker, who I could only assume worked after me, left almost right after I had walked in. I waited for a few moments before Okimi came out from the back looking frankly, well, stunning. 

"Wow, Okimi you look, amazing." I gave a smile, extending the flowers out to her. Yep, perfectly normal thing for a friend to do for another friend. 

What a nice night for an outing in Kokubu District.


End file.
